


Scared, Potter?

by brbcrafting



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, This has probably been done before, Triwizard Tournament, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbcrafting/pseuds/brbcrafting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of how Draco says 'Scared, Potter?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before, but oh well.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry’s wand trembles as he points it at Draco. He’s just a first year, he hardly knows any defensive spells, and he doubts an ‘Expelliarmus’ will stop Draco. The other boy smirks at him. He already knows he’s won. A throng of students of all years has gathered around them - nobody ignores a duel in the halls, not even one between two first years. And now that students have noticed one dueler is Harry Potter, they've attracted quite a crowd.

“No way.” But the slight tremor in his voice gives him away. Harry's regretting not accepting Draco's handshake now. Malfoy raises one eyebrow at him, smug. The crowd boos him, obviously rooting for Harry. Draco sneers at them.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry waves his wand to send back his own spell, or tries to, but his arm is frozen. His entire body is frozen. His eyes flicker down to his arm, then back up to Draco, who's doubled over with laughter. Then someone in an oversized robe with bright red hair darts over and shoves Malfoy back. Ron!

Harry watches as Ron punches Draco in the face, making the other boy gasp and cover the growing bruise on his cheek. Ron looks absolutely livid as he raises his fist again. "Don't you dare hex my friend!" he snarls, but Draco is ready this time. He dodges Ron's blow and delivers a kick to his knee. Ron yelps and shoves Draco again; he falls and hits the ground hard. By now someone has fetched McGonagall, and she grabs Ron's shoulders before he can do any more damage.

"Mr. Weasley!" she cries, dragging him back.

"It was Malfoy! He froze Harry, he started it!"

Draco stood and walks back over to Harry, brushing off his robes as he goes. "There will be a next time, Potter," he spat. Harry wants to recoil, but he couldn't. "And next time, your goon won't be there." He laughs and continued walking, no doubt about to go to Madam Pomfrey and moan about his injuries

"Sorry, mate," Ron calls to him. "I'm sorry I didn't get to finish this." He sounds regretful, and Harry is incredibly grateful for his friend in that moment. Ron has his back.

Doesn't he?

\---

"Scared, Potter?"

Draco got him in the bathroom, which shocked him, since Draco's threat of a 'next time' came almost a year before. Harry was washing his hands and Draco tackled him, both of them crashing to the tiled ground. Draco was now on top of him, holding him down and pointing his wand at Harry's face. Harry jerks his head away from the tip of the wand and wishes he wasn't so terrified. Or so terrible at spells. Speaking of spells, his wand is halfway across the room.

"Not really, no," he blusters. "Get off me, Malfoy."

"I don't think so." Draco taps his chin with his wand, pondering. "Oh! I know just the spell! Locomotor Mortis!" At first, Harry isn't sure what the spell did, but then he notices that his legs feel like they've been cemented together.

"I hate you," he mutters. "I hate you!"

"Have fun trying to get out, Potter." Draco whisks out of the room with his perfectly tailored robes swishing around his ankles. He doesn't look back, but Harry knows he's doing that smug smirk.

It takes Harry ten minutes to get out of the bathroom, since the bathroom floor has nothing to grab onto and makes it difficult for him to pull himself along. Afterwards, Hermione swears to teach him some defensive spells and Ron swears profusely for several minutes. Harry honestly isn't listening. He's too busy wondering why Draco has it out for him.

\---

"Scared, Potter?"

The words aren't quite as sinister now. Sure, Draco's pointing a wand at him, but this isn't a duel. It's a demonstration. Flitwick has asked them to pick a harmless spell and attempt to use it on their assigned partner. Harry's already managed to levitate Malfoy half an inch above the ground, but he has no idea what Draco has in mind.

"I'm alright, thanks," he replies quietly. "Just do it."

"Carpe retractum!" Draco leans back with a grimace and holds his wand with both hands, like a fishing pole. Harry feels himself tugged closer. He dimly recalls Flitwick explaining how difficult it is to use this spell on a live target, and then wonders just how powerful Malfoy must be. His feet stumble across the floor as he's pulled ever closer, like he's being dragged. He is being dragged, he supposes.

He feels the spell's pull stop and yelps as he falls forwards. Hands catch him quickly, and Harry looks up to see Malfoy's strained, sweaty face. He looks completely drained after the spell, but he's grinning.

"I did it!" he announces, first to Harry, and then to the class. Flitwick applauds him eagerly. And he still hasn't let go of Harry.

Harry looks down. One of Malfoy's hands is on his chest, holding him upright carefully. His nails are bitten to the quick, his fingers are calloused from wand and quill use. Harry blinks, surprised at the warmth of Draco's touch. He's always imagined the other boy would be as cold as his glare.

And in that moment, Harry finds himself hating Draco Malfoy a little less.

\---

"Scared, Potter?" Draco laughs. "For your reputation, I mean."

Draco waves a newspaper in his face as he struts past Harry in the Great Hall. Harry snatches it away and reads the headline: The Queer Who Lived.

"What?" he asks aloud. He shoots a glance at the Hufflepuff table... Cedric is holding the same paper, his gaze unreadable. Harry turns back to the paper. That stupid woman Rita Skeeter has somehow managed to get a picture of him and Cedric, despite how careful they had been. Harry's arms are around Cedric's neck in the photo, and as it moves, he sees himself smile and lean up for a kiss. The photo loops before their lips can touch, but Harry remembers that kiss. He touches his mouth with two fingers.

"Is it fake?" Draco asks. Harry manages to shake his head.

"No. No, it's not fake. That... I don't know how she took that." He tears his eyes from the paper and looks up at Cedric again, and this time the older boy meets his eyes. He doesn't look upset. Instead, he motions for Harry to come talk to him.

"Your boyfriend, huh?" Draco asks. "What's it like?"

"Being queer? Why do you care, Malfoy?" Harry hisses. "If you'll excuse me, I have to figure this out."

\---

"Scared, Potter?"

The words are soft, and the tone of Malfoy's voice catches Harry off-guard. He turns to see the other boy, who looks almost concerned.

"Scared? Why would I be?" Harry looks at the other Triwizard champions, who are discussing the final task excitedly. "It's not like I could die in there."

"You never know," Draco muses. He reaches out one tentative hand and places it on Harry's shoulder. "I would be scared. I'd be terrified."

"Draco, people will talk if Skeeter gets a picture of us like this."

"Like what?"

"You're being kind to me." Harry turns on his heels to face Draco. "Cedric and I split it off a week or so ago after she got a shot of us in the halls and it went to the papers. He didn't want to deal with the publicity. So if she sees another guy near me, she'll write some article about my new boyfriend or something equally horrid. Your father would be livid."

"I don't care." Draco takes a deep breath before the words spill out in a rush. "Potter, I know I've acted like I hated you all of these years. I kind of do. But now, I'm worried about you. And I want to wish you good luck." He tightens his grip on Harry's shoulder, leans in, and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Just a peck. But Harry turns bright red from head to toe.

"Draco..."

"Good luck, Harry." Harry. He called Harry by his first name. And with that, Draco is gone.

\---

"Scared, Potter?"

The interview is in two minutes. Draco sits next to Harry with a forced smile, as though that will comfort him.

"I'm terrified." Harry looks down at his hands. "I could have saved him. If I'd tried, if I'd realized what was happening. Now he's dead and that damn Skeeter woman is going to write some article about how heartbroken I am over my loss and pretend that I blubbered my way through the interview." He grimaces and adds, "I might blubber my way through the interview. I don't know. I miss him."

"I'm sorry," Draco murmurs. They haven't had a chance to speak since before the last Task, and he's completely forgotten to offer his condolences until now. "I'm sorry, Harry. Neither of you deserve this."

"You kissed me. Before the maze." Harry blushes and taps his cheek where Draco kissed him. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," Draco says with a smirk. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugs. Then he leans in and kisses Draco, not on the cheek, but on the lips. Harry's lips are chapped, while Draco's are smooth and soft. Draco makes a startled noise, but his eyes flutter closed and he kisses back nervously. It isn't long before Harry pulls away.

"The interview," he says apologetically. "I... I have to go. Sorry." He's about to get up, but before he does, he smiles at Draco. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. You'll see me later."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic has been on my computer for quite a while, and it's one of my personal favorites, so I'm sharing it with you guys! I hope you enjoyed. If you want a follow-up (I have one somewhere), feel free to ask for it! And don't forget to leave feedback or give me prompts/suggestions in the comments or on my Tumblr, brb-crafting.
> 
> Bye everyone! - brbcrafting


End file.
